


Icelandic adventures

by geekmonkeyflungoutofspace



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Crazy Science, F/F, Iceland, Orphan Black AU, Travel, Wanderlust, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmonkeyflungoutofspace/pseuds/geekmonkeyflungoutofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Delphine decide to explore the land of Iceland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icelandic adventures

It was 3pm by the time all of the passengers got to the airplane and the huge door of it was closed. By now there was no turning back.

On the board there were the two young girls,Cosima Niehaus with dreads and colorful chakra beads in her brown hair and Delphine Cormier, with wavy golden curls which made her look like a puppy.

They've been knowing each others well for two long years now. Both Cosima and Delphine decided to learn chemistry for the last two years before graduating from high school as their chosen subject. They were crazy for sciene,so there was no doubt about their choice.  
In the first year,they only got into the same science group,but they didn't really have to work together on any projects or such, so they didn't have the chance to get to know the each other and get into any closer connection.

However in the last year everything changed when Cosima's constant lab partner, Scott decided to learn biology instead that year,and Delphine's partner Samantha had to move to Finland with her family. So the two of them were left alone,and it was the thing which brought the two of them together.

  
They got along pretty well from the very beginning,consequently both of them had a weird,different kind of thinking then the other people in the group,and together they could solve problems and answer questions that no one else could.

And in addition,the two girls were pretty creative together. They had sessions of chemistry in the afternoons at each others' home,where they were making up different kinds of scientifical theories by themselves. The girls also found out that not the science is the only thing which connects them together,but both of them liked to do art, Cosima painted beautiful colorful pictures with watercolor and black ink. Her favorite subject was anything in connection with science of course,but she also enjoyed painting pictures of the small things around her,which she found beauty in.

  
Not to mention Delphine,who was dealing with poetry. She wrote at least 5 poems each day,and when she wasnt thinking about chemistry,she wrote, wrote and wrote.

So the two of them were feeling a deep connection on a very spiritual level,caused by they had this much in common.

  
One summer night,when Delphine and Cosima were sitting on the rooftop of Cosima's house after drinking a little bit of french wine,Delphine came up with the idea of travelling.

Under the starry sky,the girls suddenly got millions of ideas in seconds,and they started to make their plan about travelling around the world.  
Cosima got so excited,that she jumped back in her window to her room,and ran to the brown drawer of hers next to her bed. She pulled out a colorful journal from there,and climbed back next to Delphine. it made her smile to see Cosima being this enthusastic and energetic.

  
"So _mademoiselle_ ,where do we start?" Asked cosima,as she opened the little book of hers, and grabbed a blue pen into her left hand.

  
"What about Iceland?" Asked Delphine,while giggling. She was obviously kidding,because they thought it is impossible to get to Iceland, or at least too complicated.

"You dork!"Shouted cosima while laughing as hell. "Be more realistic"

  
But Delphine couldn't had been more realistic back then,because now they were sitting on a plane in its way to the airport of Keflavík.

Cosima had never sat on an airplane before,and she felt so small an vulnerable. However it was rather natural for the blonde,because she flew at least two times each year to visit her relatives in France.

The brunette tried to hide her fears to seem brave and strong in front of Delphine,she didn't want to bother her with it,but it was almost impossible as long as she started shaking and had to breathe so heavily.

  
Dephine wasn't blind of course,she could see her shivering,but wasn't about to make her feel embarassed,so she just handed Cosima her phone quietly with earphones in it and turned on the most relaxing french songs she has known for her,and smiled at her. Cosima smiled gratefully,and said a quiet but more meaningful thank you to Delphine.

  
As the plane started lifting up,and left the ground,Cosima seemt to be more afraid. Delphine grabbed her left hand,and tried to make her calmer. When they finally reached the air,and the plane was horizontal Cosima had a huge breathe in and out and looked a bit calmer. She ordered a coctail to make sure she'll be more relaxed. They talked all they way long,and it made her fears go away and hide.

A few hours later they landed. The landing was a bit less horrible fortunately,and they arrived to the airport of Keflavík.  
They got their packages,and then took a bus to Egilsstaðir,where they're going to be staying at Cosima's auntie's.

Her auntie,Dottie welcomed the young girls with a heartwarming hug,and showed them which ones of the rooms are going to be theirs upstairs.

  
At 7pm,after putting their bags down and had a diner with Dottie, they decided to take a walk and have a look at the settlement which they'll be living in for a whole week. There were colorful icelandic houses all around and a long river,the Lagarfljót. The Icelandic air was so much more different then in any other places. Tt was fresh,and crunchy. 

As they were walking, they could see the sunset, sparkling in different shades of blue and pink.

  
Cosima couldn't stop talking about how she's going to paint the hell out of these colorful little houses,and beautiful mountains,while Delphine was just listening to her quietly. She was thinking about how lucky she is to be here, right here,right now in this beautiful country,surrounded by nothing but nature,and having this sweet little brunette as her explorer buddy on their way.

She couldn't have imagined anything better at that moment.


End file.
